The Darparian-Aparian Compromise
'512-612AER' -The Founding of the Kingdom of the Straits- i. The Grand Duchy Apari and its possessions consisting of the former Kingdom of Tarpon and former member of the United Realms Nilira, will from 512AER be part of a united kingdom, under the official name “The Kingdom of the Straits”. ii. The Darparian Imperial Family's head will be the serve as the De-Facto Monarch of the Kingdom of the Straits and hold the title of Emperor/Empress of the Straits. The Imperial Capital will lie in the Imperial City of Corrintrin. iii. The head of the Noble Family Marcellus will serve as the De-Jure Monarch of the Kingdom of the Straits and will hold the title of King/Queen of the Straits. The Royal Capital of the Straits will lie in the Royal City of Jarrico. -Rights for the Kingdom of the Straits- i. The position of Monarch will be awarded to the Grand Duke/Grand Duchess of Apari. ii. The Kingdom of the Straits will have full freedom on their foreign, interior and legal policy; however, the Kingdom may not declare war or make any agreement of a Military Matter without first consulting and receiving the approval of the the Monarch of Falleentium. iii. The Kingdom of the Straits shall have full control over their economy and trade, however trade between the Falleen Empire and the Kingdom of the Straits is exempt from this and must never be ceased or restricted in any format. Furthermore the Kingdom of the Straits shall continue to and must, via this agreement, have the same currency as the Falleen Empire. -The Military of the Kingdom of the Straits- i. The Kingdom of the Straits can have a peacetime Army with a Maximum of 600,000 Personnel (including Marines, Special Forces and Other Armed Personnel). ii. The Straitian Navy is allowed to have a Navy totalling no more than 200 vessels alongside 3 aircraft carriers (of any variant), this includes Reserve or repurposed ships. iii. The Straitian Airforce shall total no more than 1,000 aircraft (excluding those based on the Aircraft Carriers). iv. The Kingdom of the Straits can mobilize forces to exceed these limitations however this can only be done for a period of “exceptional circumstances” such as war, internal unrest etc. This increase must receive the expressed permission of the serving Falleen Monarch and must be reduced back to the Treaty limits as and when the Monarch of Falleentium deems the the situation resolved. v. The restrictions and limitations in this agreement include any other formation within the Straits that utilises Military Equipment and/or a Military-esque formation, this also encompasses reserve or elements of the Military alongside private organisations or individuals. -Loyalty and Right of Succession Agreement- i. The Kingdom of the Straits and the Ruling Family of Apari, will from 512AER make a Sacred Oath to the Imperial Crown of Corrintrin, and for 100 years to protect and uphold this agreement and support the Imperial Crown in Corrintrin, if it wishes and requests it. ii. The Imperial Crown of Corrintrin shall adopt from 512AER that it as Emperor/Empress of the Kingdom of the Straits will uphold and protect the rights and privileges which have been adopted in this Agreement. iii. Both sides agree that both sides will follow this agreement for 100 years, unless otherwise agreed by peaceful negotiations. -Additional Agreements- i. The Falleen Imperial Crown grants the Kingdom of the Straits the right to build a naval base on the Falleen Colony of Vintheriu and agree to protect the colonies in the South against an eastern or internal enemy, using its bases on the Geelakkar Island and now in Vintheriu. Category:House of Marcellus Category:Rights for the Kingdom of the Straits' Military Base on the island of Epsilon at the colony of Vintheriu Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:The Federal States before they became part of Falleentium Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium